Winter Never Stops
by The-Minion-9
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY IN THE 1ST CHAPTER* - Elsa is brought into the 21st century and is hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently, she has an common foe with Captain America; The Winter Soldier. They team up to bring this foe down however, it turns out that Winter Soldier has the key to what actually happened to Anna... (Rated T for Safety) (SLIGHT AU for Frozen and follows CA:TWS plotline.)
1. Prologue - I'm A Monster

**Well, after seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier in cinema recently & with Frozen out on Blu-Ray now; this awesome fan-fic idea just poped into my head and well, this is the result. :P**

* * *

**_Full Summary_ - **In an (kinda) AU version of Frozen, it turns out that Anna was frozen forever by her sister; Elsa. Enraged, she kills Hans and covers Arendelle in Snow and Ice. Now, stuck in the 21st Century with Kristoff as her only companion and on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D; Elsa can't trust anyone.

She soon meets Steve Rogers and Black Widow who have encountered the ghost who is only known as The Winter Soldier. Soon, Elsa will have to find a way to control her powers but she later discovers that this foe that Rogers is trying to defeat might hold the key to Anna's existence...

* * *

**Prologue: I'm A Monster**

"Elsa! Go without me!" That was his last words before the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve was a man who had his priorities straight. I didn't. I was feared. Powerful. Isolated. Everywhere I went I brought pain, fear, destruction and the worse one of them all; death. All because I didn't know how to control my gift. Instead of controlling it, it controlled me and my emotions.

That was the cause of my sister's death. Anna was stuck by my powers. It froze her heart in the end. She knew I would have the power to stop the eternal winter which raged the kingdom I ruled over; Arendelle but soon enough, my 'gift' got the best of me. It killed a traitor. The rat who pretended to love Anna to gain control of my kingdom and soon, engulfed it in snow and ice. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness crept in.

* * *

**Well, Elsa helping Cap out? How did this all come to be? Well, the next chapter might start answering a few of a questions while raising a lot more. Why? Spoilers. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Compromised

**Seems like you guys really liked the opening. Well, this is where things are going to get complicated...**

**WARNING - **IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER, **_DO NOT CONTINUE READING_** UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN THE FILM! **_SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CA:TWS! _**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :/**

* * *

**Chapter One: Compromised**

"Agent Flatts, do you copy?" The walkie talkie asked before cutting off suddenly. A man stood in the middle of a corridor. It was dim. The only light came from behind the man.

He was dressed in a black suit. On the left sleeve, it had symbol of a hawk with the words written around it "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate". He was in his 20's but looked younger. His chin stood out the most from the rest of face. He had a bit of black stubble, green eyes and dark brown hair. The man grabbed the walkie talkie that was hooked onto his black trousers, unhooked it and spoke into it. "Agent Flatts, I do copy. What's your status?" The man asked but no response came from the walkie talkie. "WHAT'S YOUR STATUS?!" the man shouted into the walkie talkie. No response. After hooking his walkie talkie back onto his trousers, he started to walk down the dim corridor.

Gun fire. He turned around in a flash and saw another man dressed in a black suit; laying on the ground, dying; stomach side down. "Dear god!" Agent Flatts said out loud hoping that would stay in his head. He turned the laying man over so that he faced the roof. He was coughing blood and bleeding from two gun shots in the kidneys. "Hy..." the dying man tried to speak but was struggling but he tried to continue to speak. "Hy...d..." He shouted before another gun shot. Agent Flatts dived and rolled out of the way of gun fire.

It was then when Flatts saw him. A man who was in the shadows. Stood in the dark side of the corridor, he was like a shadow. The only things that stood out about him was his left arm which was made out of metal and his masked face. He wore goggles to cover his eyes along with a metal mask to cover the rest of his face. His left arm was made out of metal. Every single inch of it. From the shoulder to the fingers, every single inch was metal. A red star was painted on the middle of the arm. He raised his arm and placed his gun on his back and walked into the darkness without saying a word. Flatts knew what was happening. S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised by an terrorist organisation. One that was thought to be disbanded a long time ago. He figured out what he needed to do. He walked towards the dead agent and closed his open eyes.

"This is Agent Flatts reporting. Agent Bjorgman, do you copy?" He started to talk to his walkie talkie as he began to follow the mysterious masked man into the darkness. "I copy, Agent Flatts. What's your status?" The walkie talkie asked Flatts as he began to pick up the pace to catch up with the masked figure. "A agent has been killed and I'm following the culprit..." Flatts answered the walkie talkie before reaching an open window. It was the only way light came into the corridor. He had lost the criminal. "Bjorgman, where is Project Arendelle?" Flatts quickly and worryingly asked before looking down from the open window. He had escaped S.H.I.E.L.D's most important, over-populated and well guarded building; The Triskelion without a trace...

* * *

**Well, here's where I'm going to answer a couple of review questions as well as a couple I'm going to raise from this chapter...**

**End of the Chapter Q&A - Part One**

_Will there be Steve/Elsa Ship in this?_

Maybe...Not sure quite yet.

_Who is Agent Bjorgman?_

SPOILERS for the next chapter.

_Will Chapter One start from the beginning?_

If you mean by the opening of CA: TWS, then; no. This starts from the scene after Cap escapes from Pierce and from the Triskelion.

_When and how will Elsa be brought into the 21st Century? _

SPOILERS for the next two chapters but for this, I'll give the hint that is in this chapter. Project Arendelle.

_When will Winter Soldier appear again in this fan-fic?_

SPOILERS for both the film and this story too. There's gonna be a few things that the film didn't have (like an Elsa & Winter Soldier confrontation during the scene where Steve and Widow talk to Zola) but you should know when he's going to appear again. You should of seen the film unless you've been reading the spoilers on wikipedia to read this. In which case; shame on you, shame on your family and shame on your cow.

**Please keep the reviews and favourites coming in folks, it motivates me to continue writing this and I'm loving the way this story is going down in the next few chapters. Another chapter should be on the way in the next few days which finally explains who is Agent Bjorgman... ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Winter is Coming

**The reviews and views are coming in thick and fast (along with the chapters) and as you guys want longer chapters, this one and the next chapter are going to be longer. What going to happen with Agents Flatts and who is Agent Bjorgman? Prepare your minds to be blown...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Winter is Coming**

Flatts looked worried. He was used to the assassination attempts but not on him though. He had stopped many before but nothing came as close as this. Clipped onto his suit was an ID badge which had all of his agent details. He slowly unclipped it and looked at it. A drop of water fell on it and began to freeze. "Where is he?" Flatts asked himself out loud then another S.H.I.E.L.D Agent walked up to Agent Flatts. This agent was different. He was wearing a blue and white chequered t-shirt with cream jeans. He was slender, muscular and good looking. He had fair skin with a dash of some freckles plus he had blond hair with light brown eyes. "Agent Flatts" He said in a strong manly voice.

"We have to under the Triskelion. Project Arendelle is jeopardy and you are the only with the level clearance to get down there..." Flatts tried to explain to the other agent before he asked in a sharp tone "Why didn't you go to Pierce if you're that worried?" Flatts grabbed the other agent, pinned him to the wall and started to whisper "Look, Bjorgman. S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. She won't be safe here anymore..." Bjorgman looked shocked and quickly became worried. "I'll give you clearance, Agent Flatts..." He whispered as Flatts let go of Agent Bjorgman and the duo started to head down into the deeper levels of the Triskelion.

The two agents entered a elevator as Agent Bjorgman said in a peaceful manner "Agent Kristoff Bjorgman. Level 9 Clearance. Project Arendelle floor." The elevator started to slowly move downwards. The two agents started to look out of the elevator to see three helicarriers docked but were getting loaded with agents, weapons and ammo. Everything to start a new world war. "We have to move quickly..." Kristoff panicky whispered as the the elevator stopped moving. The duo left in a hurry.

The floor was dark with only one light on but even that was very dim. It was a long corridor that was made out of metal but at the end of the corridor, there was a lot of ice which created a chill in the air. Also at the end of the corridor, there is a door which looked like a vault door which you would usually find at a bank. Instead of a vault wheel, there was a number pad which was linked with a ID Card Scanner.

Another agent waited at the end of the corridor but this person was different to the agents like Flatts and Kristoff. He had a pistol on hand while being dressed in a blue strike suit. "Flatts. You have no clear..." The agent began to say suspiciously then Kristoff butted in "He's with me, agent." "...Carry on." Kristoff placed his ID Card onto the scanner while pressing the buttons "2,9,3,6" He whispered as the took the ID Card off the scanner. The vault door opened and Kristoff and Flatts entered the room. They quickly locked the vault door again to make sure no-one else would enter.

Inside the room, there was no light. The only light came from the window on the vault door. Flatts learned to the right and flicked a switch that was on the wall. Slowly, a huge amount of small LED lights lit the room up with a bright blue light. The room was like morgue but with only one cold chamber. It had random ice spikes all over the entire room expect for the cold chamber.

"She's in there, Flatts. What do you want with her?" Kristoff asked in a worried tone to which Flatts placed his left arm on Kristoff's right shoulder and answered slowly and quietly "No worries, Kristoff. If you prefer that instead of agent; I'm just..." He grabbed his right pocket and shot the top right corner of the room where there was a hidden camera. "...No-one else knows. We need to awake her." Flatts continued to answer. Flatts went up to the cold chamber and looked for a hidden button to release 'Project Arendelle' from it's cold chamber. "I can't see a button to release it from the cold chamber..." Flatts said to Kristoff as he pressed random bricks on the wall then the cold chamber began to open. Flatts moved out the way and shouted to Kristoff in a child-like manner"It's open!" "Errr...I opened it. Not you, Flatts." Kristoff started to correct Flatts as the cold chamber moved towards the vault door then after a couple of seconds, it stopped.

"Are you ready, Kristoff?" Flatts asked then he began to explain "You know from here, we become fugitives in S.H.I.E.L.D standards. Are you ready? It takes one step. Will the world be able to see the 'monster of Arendelle' for what she truly is?" "Well, we did have a super solider from World War II to live in our time. I believe they will..." Kristoff answered sarcastically. Flatts then pushed the cold chamber open and inside it, there was Elsa in her ice dress. "It's time to awake her..."

* * *

**Kristoff LIVED?! On that bombshell, time for the 2nd end of the chapter Q&A!**

**End of the Chapter Q&A - Part Two**

_Steve and Elsa SHIP! PLEASE!_

**_Calm your horses guys!_ **We're very early into the story guys. I know you guys want this but I'm still planning most of the storyline plus the romantic side of it. I'm also trying to follow the story of CA:TWS on top too. I MAY do it but please don't hold me to it.

_When will the scene with Zola happen?_

Currently planned for about Chapter Six and Seven which is A Two Chapter Arc. Why? SPOILERS for those said chapters. I'll give a hint about those two chapters: A fight between Elsa and Winter Soldier takes place.

_Could you make future chapters longer?_

Please refer to this chapter and the upcoming two chapters. ;)

_How many chapters will this have once it's done?_

Currently (as of the 10th April 2014), it has 13 chapters EXCLUDING the prologue and epilogue. This is only the beginning folks. ;D

**Well, how will Elsa react to the fact that Kristoff is alive? How will she react with the fact she's slept for...well...a very long time? How will she react with the fact that she's been kept by S.H.I.E.L.D? What is her purpose now that Anna is dead...or is she? It's all connected. Until the next update (which should be tomorrow or Saturday), I'll let you guys attempt to answer those questions.**

**Again, please keeping the alerts, reviews and views in. It just motivates me more to get this finished (unlike past fan-fics which I've deleted recently). Thanks a lot guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 3 - Nowhere To Hide

**Well, guys. You've asked for this and this chapter (along with the next) are currently the longest out of the six chapters I've written currently. Also, a little note; there's points where the Point of View changes from third person to Elsa's. This will be marked out like this - **_xxx P.O.V._ **Other than that, it's time to see how Elsa reacts to well...being frozen for over...so many years. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nowhere To Hide**

_Elsa P.O.V_

That day was the day where I shut all the doors. The doors that Anna wanted opened. Even though she's dead, her echoes fill my soul. I regret shutting those door on her. She wanted to help me and help me to come to turns with my 'gift' but I just didn't listen. When ever she tried kicking those doors down, I kept fixing them. I'm searching for forgiveness but I won't find it. I caused her death and I won't be forgiven for it...

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Elsa..." Kristoff said softy. "Wake up Queen Elsa..." Flatts also said softy before Kristoff continued "...it's time for you to get up..." The girl in the cold chamber began to open her eyes. She got up and looked at both Kristoff and Flatts but she was still half asleep. The woman was slender, beautiful and had pale skin. Her rosy cheeks lit up the room while her long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes stood out. "Anna..." she said softy and gracefully. She woke to see Kristoff and Flatts to which she jumped out of the cold chamber in shock. She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulders dress which made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. She also wore a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes.

"Stay Away!" She shouted as she rose her left arm. "Elsa! It's me, Kristoff!" Kristoff shouted calmly to the woman which made her remember who he was. He was the mountain man that helped Anna to find her on the North Mountain. "How can I know that it is really you?" Elsa asked elegantly to which Kristoff paused then answered calmly after taking a deep breath "Your sister is Anna, your majesty. She knew that you would be able to control your powers. You aren't the monster that Arendelle made you out to be. You were misunderstood..." She ran up to him and hugged Kirstoff. "You're alive but..." She said happily but then turned to see Agent Flatts then asked Kristoff "...Who is he and where are we?" "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sorry to tell you this but; you've been frozen for over 200 years." Flatts sadly and abruptly told Elsa.

"Lies!" She shouted as ice blasted out of her right hand to which Flatts dodged it by forward-rolling towards Kristoff and Elsa. When the ice blast hit the floor, it create a line of ice spikes on the floor and up the left wall of the morgue. "Look, your majesty; we don't have time to explain. You're in the year 2014 and from here, everything in your life changes. We got to move..." Kristoff tried to explain before a loud and ear-bursting alarm started to go off. "Oh shit." Flatts shouted loudly as a trio of strike force S.H.I.E.L.D Agents entered the room. "Flatts. You're in the company of a royal." Kristoff reminded Flatts by pointing to Elsa before grabbing her left arm and hooking his right arm through hers. "Oh yeah..." Flatts spoke slowly and quietly while looking at Elsa. She looked confused and scared. This isn't anything like Arendelle when Elsa feel into a her deep sleep.

"GET DOWN!" One of the Strike Force Agents shouted. Elsa wasn't going to be bossed around by some random person. She had to know what was going on, where she was and what happened during her time in her slumber. She let go of Kristoff's arm and walked toward the three agents and started slowly to put both of her hands up. "Don't you know that you are in..." She spoke softly with the power of queen. She quick moved her right arm to her left hip and shot a blast of ice magic "...the presence of royalty!" she shouted before the ice magic hit the trio of agents in the face and knocked them out. "Elsa. Wow." Kristoff said in amazement. "No time to stand like daisies! We got to get to the elevator!" Flatts shouted while getting his breath back as the trio ran to the elevator and it went up to the main floor.

The elevator was going up slower than what it was coming down. Flatts thought it was time to start telling Elsa what the hell is going on. "Look, Queen Elsa; Your Majesty; Elsa...What do you want me to call you?" Agent Flatts asked as he leaned on the railing of the elevator. "Please, just call me Elsa...err..." Elsa answer but struggled to finish her sentence as she was still shocked by the news of sleeping over 200 years. "Please, call me Flatts, Elsa. The world has changed in the past 200 year. Technology has been developing. So much so that this agency that Kristoff and I used to work for until we awoke you; has build these machines that can take out any threat before it comes one. Unfortunately, that means you have become one. We're fugitives now and we need to stop Hyd..." He began to explain before the elevator stopped on the ground floor. The doors opened to reveal more Strike Force S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and Pierce; the current head of S.H.I.E.L.D after the unfortunate and sudden death of Nick Fury.

"You might as well stop saying the rest of the sentence..." Pierce said in a smooth and painful tone. "Before we even comply with your orders, where am I?" Elsa asked in defiance to which Pierce walked towards Elsa and began to explain "You're in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters; the Triskelion. We saved you and your fellow friend there who soon became an agent for us but, awaking you before we need you back in the world; isn't good for the plans of..." "HYDRA!" Flatts shouted to Pierce. His group of agents started to laugh as Pierce walked towards him. "That is a story. A myth made by some of the agents, Flatts. The truth is that HYDRA has been disbanded for years now..." Pierce said while putting down Flatts' conclusions about S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, Elsa started to notice that the agents behind Pierce were getting their guns ready to aim and shoot the trio dead. "Stand back..." Elsa warned Pierce as he turned to look at her. "What you going to do, Queen Elsa? Freeze me to death?" He asked mockingly to which Elsa waved her left arm to create a ice slab to push Pierce and his agents out of the elevator. "Close the door now, Kristoff!" Flatts shouted as Kristoff shut the doors and the elevator began to rise. The dark walls that trapped the elevator ended before the light from the outside of the Triskelion started to shine through the glass walls of the elevator as it made a sudden stop between floors.

"We're trapped!" Kristoff shouted as Elsa began to panic. "Don't worry Elsa" Flatts said softly as he had a brilliant idea. "I know what Cap did two days ago and we're going have to do it..." He began to explain. Elsa looked confused as she didn't get any word of what Flatts said while Kristoff looked worried and questioned Flatts' thinking "Are you crazy?! We don't a near invincible shield to protect us from the fall!" "We have one thing they don't. Elsa. She can create a ice path...staircase...SLIDE to save us from the fall..." Flatts answered Kristoff's worries before Elsa started to panic once more "Oh no. I can't even control these powers and you want me to create a stair case out of ice?!" She shouted in a rage to which Kristoff ran to her and explained "Look, your life is at risk Elsa; Do you really want to die?" "What's the point of living when Anna is dead? What power did she have to stop the winter in Arendelle? What power do I even have to stop myself?!" She asked in rage before Kristoff revealed "Anna isn't dead! She's frozen in a block of ice along with Olaf! S.H.I.E.L.D have her in another location and if you want to see her again, you'll jump out of this window and create a ice slide to save the three of us." Elsa began to look shocked and surprised. Her sister isn't dead. She was alive in a way. If she could unfreeze her, Anna would unforgive her and Elsa would be forgiven for what she did to Arendelle. "Come on boys!" Elsa shouted in a powerful, happy and graceful tone as she grabbed Agent Flatts and Kristoff, broke the centre glass wall on the elevator, jumped out of it and let go of both Kristoff and Flatts in mid air...

* * *

**Cliffhanger plus do you see which scene I got inspiration from while writing the last two paragraphs. ;)**

**There's no Q&A this time round however, I can reveal two things about this story.**

**1: _There's going to be a TWO chapter update when I update next._ **You won't want to miss these chapters (One hint for this: Quinjets).

**2: _The story will be 12 chapters long by the time I've finished writing._ **This is because I'm not exactly following the story of CA: TWS entirely. Most of this story is actually focusing on Elsa getting to grips with being in the 21st century as well as her interactions with Winter Soldier, Cap and Agent Flatts.

**Until the next update, I'll leave you guys on this huge cliffhanger. :P**


	5. Chapter 4 - Never Stop Running

**Well, should we get back to it?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Never Stop Running**

… Elsa then moved both of her arms to face both Flatts and Kristoff. Moving her hands to aim a little bit lower than the two males as ice came out of her hands to create an ice slide. The trio land on the ice slide as the began to slide down as Elsa continued to keep the slide going using he powers. "Elsa. You did it..." Kristoff spoke in amazement but then Flatts looked to his right then to the left . "We're not done yet fellas..." He spoke in fear and with worry. Coming from both sides of the Triskelion, there was two Quinjets; armed and ready to fire at the trio. "Queen Elsa, Please STAND DOWN" The voice from one of the Quinjets shouted but Elsa ignored it. From the bottom of the Quinjets, a huge automatic gating gun began to lower and began firing at the trio.

As the trio continued to slide down Elsa's ice slide, the bullets fired from the two Quinjets flew past the trio and started to destroy the ice slide behind them. "I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Elsa shouted before one of the bullets shot her and her powers stopped making the ice slide. The trio began to fall into the lake near the Triskelion. Flatts looked at Elsa who looked badly injured by the bullet while falling. He began to aim to grab her before she hit the water but it was too late. Her body fell into the water as her arms and legs began to be moved by the water. By then, the Quinjets stopped looking for the trio and reported back to Pierce.

Meanwhile in the Triskelion, Pierce returned to his office at the top floor after a long walk up the flight of stairs. He walked slowly to his desk then he stopped as he saw a shadowy figure in his chair. "I need you to take out Project Arendelle. We once had a purpose for her but now she's awake before that time; she needs to be eliminated. Take out any allies she has made and the rest; you know what to do..." He commanded the shadowy figure as he stood up. His eyes and face was masked. His hair was as dark as the night itself while his clothing was the same colour. He started to walk slowly out of the office as one S.H.I.E.L.D agent who looked awfully like Stan Lee shouted "This is the SECOND time this damn elevator has broke this week. It's like somebody wants me fired..."

Back outside the Triskelion, Flatts and Kristoff swam to the other side of the lake while carrying a unconscious Elsa. They slowly got to land as the dragged Elsa out and laid her on her back. "Can somebody help us?" Flatts shouted out loud to which a familiar voice answered from a distance "What's wrong?" A man with blonde hair and wearing a blue stealth suit that has a sliver star in the middle of his chest came to help. "Is she ok?" The man asked nobly to which Flatts answered "No. She needs resuscitation." The man started to perform CPR on Elsa hoping that she's ok. Her eye opened as she coughed out the water that got stuck in her throat. She saw him at that moment. The man looked handsome. A True solider. She then remember what happened with Anna and shouted "Stay away. Don't come closer!" "I don't know who you are, mam but please calm down..." He explained calmly but Elsa wasn't having any of it. "I SAID, DON'T COME CLOSER!" She shouted as her left arm moved to the lower right hip and her hand shot a line of sharp freezing ice spikes. The man and Flatts jumped back as the line of ice spikes was created.

"What the hell is that?" The man asked Kristoff who was watching the events from behind the two. "Well, that is a she and she is..." Kristoff explained to the man before he began to whisper into the man's ear. "You mean..." the man asked Kristoff as he looked at Elsa once again. The man got the shield that was on his back, placed it on the ground and knelt on it. "I'm sorry your highness." The man apologised to Elsa and she looked at him in amazement. Nobody has said that before when someone touched her to save her life. "There's no need to sir." Elsa answered politely and with grace. She look at Agent Flatts who was in looking in awe at the unknown man. "Could I ask who are sir?" Elsa asked the man who was in the stealth suit. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Steve Rogers but you might know me as Captain America." The man introduced himself confusingly. This is the first person he had met that didn't know who he was before hand. "Cap, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle but now, S.H.I.E.L.D like to call her; Project Arendelle..." Flatts introduced Elsa but before he could continue, a trio of Quinjets appeared in the distance. "No time to keep chatting folks. We need to keep moving..." Cap commanded the trio as they began to run into the forestry area behind them.

* * *

**Cap finally meets Elsa. Shippers, you should know where this is going. Hint, hint, hint. ;P**

**Well, I'm gonna have to break a promise folks. It's a gonna be a while before I get to write the rest of the chapters cause damn writers block. There's one more I've written already but I don't want to post it up before I've written the TWO Zola chapters (cause believe me, you don't want to miss them. Elsa/Winter Soldier fight). The next time I'll update this will likely be in the next two weeks or when CA:TWS is released on Blu-Ray. Sorry about the delay folks.**

**Please leave reviews again as it does help me to get me back to write more of this. Until, the next update; see ya later folks.**

* * *

**_EDIT (19/5/14)_ - _Sorry Guys. I'm gonna continue this story but once CA:TWS comes out on Blu-Ray. _**Why? It's because I can't remember most of the scenes off by heart and I need to for Elsa's story to intertwine with Cap's. In other news, I can happly say that this story is only the first in a series I want to start doing. More details on that once the next chapter comes out in CA:TWS comes out on Blu-Ray (Mid-August). ;)


End file.
